Decisions
by AmwellCat
Summary: When Han Solo returns to Coruscant after 5 months, he never suspected his relationship with Leia Organa was about to be turned upside down, leaving him with one life-altering decision after another. Loosely based on COPL and influenced by Law & Order: SVU, not recommended if you are fan of Isolder. T/W: discussion and description of sexual assault in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Decisions**

Prologue

Han Solo turned on the light of his one-room apartment on Coruscant and immediately regretted it. He had forgotten how he had left it a complete mess with open storage containers and clothes, both his old spacer grab and new, professional clothes littered about the room. With all he had going on in his life at the moment, what possessed him to bring all of his belongings from the _Millennium Falcon_? Now that his professional life was in order, maybe it was an attempt to reorganize his personal life? Whatever the reason, he was too tired to try to figure it out at the moment.

He removed his dark overcoat, wet from the rain and hung it up on the back of one of the chairs around a small table that was currently being utilized as his desk. Stepping cautiously over the cluttered floor, he discarded the casual dark green jacket he had been wearing. Resisting the urge to throw it in the ever-increasing pile of clothes, he hung it in the undersized closet.

After removing his shoulder holster, he dropped it and the small blaster it contained on the corner of his bed and worked his way back to the table and chairs. Han sat in the chair without the damp coat and yawned as he kicked off his low boots. He really didn't want to know the time but looked at his chronometer anyway.

0200

Han yawned again. He had been on the go since 0600 that morning was in desperate need of sleep.

Correction – since 0600 _yesterday_ morning.

Reaching across the table, Han picked up one of the many datapads scattered across its top. The screen lit up and Han studied his schedule for the day. He was relieved to see he wasn't due for a class at the academy until 1100 hours and the rest of his morning was free.

Good.

He could sleep a little longer than usual but not much. He still had to use that time to study the files he had been given to review. No problem, Han knew a few hours of sleep and he would be able to focus again.

Although…as tired as he was, Han had doubts he would be able to fall asleep quickly.

About five hours ago, he had been called to the medical center to assist in an investigation. Han translated Ryl as a young Twi'lek rape victim told her story. He was in complete agreement with the lead investigator, Lieutenant Jolene Kensen. There was something more to the story. While the victim wasn't able to tell much about her assailant, it was obvious that other family members knew or suspected more. The father was too vague in his answers, leading both Han and Lt. Kensen to suspect that perhaps the father was involved in some sort of criminal activity and his daughter was paying the price.

Han shook his head at the thought of what that poor girl was going through but this was Jolene's case and he knew she would not let go until she had all the answers. They had been introduced a few weeks ago and in that short period of time, Han had developed the utmost respect for Jolene Kensen… well, Han knew he would never want to be on her bad side.

He looked around the room at the chaos. He knew it was all his own doing but it wasn't doing much for his mood. Han briefly considered renting a housekeeping droid to help him out but he had enough expenses at the moment. There was the rent for this place, all he spent on suits and other nice civilian clothing, payments on his new airspeeder and docking fees for the _Falcon_. Docking fees. Han picked up his datapad again and typed "Find cheaper docking bay" to his To Do list. Rolling his eyes, Han thought, "Since when do I need a To Do list? Things have certainly changed."

Regardless of what happened earlier or what was on the list, he had to at least try to get to sleep. He stood up and stumbled his way to the bed, tripping over a duffle bag on the floor.

Han picked up the bag and tossed it onto the now vacant chair. As the bag landed, a small box fell out and tumbled across the floor, stopping at Han's feet.

He froze when he saw it.

That little box contained Han's dreams for the future. Or at least they had been his dreams before returning to Coruscant. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Han slowly bent down and picked up the small dark blue velvet box. He opened it and stared at its contents. Closing his eyes, he snapped the box shut and held it tightly in his fist.

Why did this part of his life have to be so complicated?

Thoughts of the past six weeks flashed through Han's mind, along with the corresponding emotions. The last thought lingering on Princess Leia Organa.

Han opened his eyes and looked at the box again.

Now he had another decision to make.


	2. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

Chapter 1

Han Solo wandered aimlessly around corridors of the _Millennium Falcon_ on day three of a three day binge. When he returned to Coruscant after five months aboard the _Mon Remonda_ searching for the warlord Zsinji's Super Star Destroyer, _Iron Fist,_ Han wanted nothing more than to spend every available moment with Ambassador Leia Organa. But upon his return, he was summoned to the Grand Reception Hall and witnessed the marriage proposal from Prince Isolder of the Hapes system. Since then, Han has been offered a bribe from the Prince to fly far away, told by Leia that she needed time to herself to think, which in Han's mind translated into her telling him to have a nice life and finally his new orders came through. He was to ship out to the Roche system by the end of the week for an indefinite length of time.

Han had spent the last three days trying to figure out his next move. He was ordered to move the _Millennium Falcon_ off of the Leia's ship, _Rebel Dream_ to a berth planet side. He considered trying to win his own planet in a high stakes game of sabacc but something told him that would never turn out right. He thought about resigning his commission, kidnapping Leia and taking her away from all this; away to a place where she could fall in love with him all over again. Endor was a possibility but actually kidnapping her? Han was a risk taker but the odds of that working out in his favor were too high even for him.

As Han wandered through the _Falcon_ , he stopped in the circuitry bay. This was where it all began, Han and Leia's first kiss. A small smile crept ono Han's face as he remembered that damn Threepio interrupting them but it was great nonetheless; a moment three years in the making and the beginning of the best years of his life.

And now?

Was it all over?

Was there something he could have done differently?

He retained his commission because he knew it made Leia happy.

Was he gone too long? No, that was impossible. Leia knew what it was like to be sent away on assignments and there had been times when she was away.

Could that be it? Did Leia get lonely? Did she find comfort in another man's arms?

Han sighed, griping the bottle of Corellian whiskey tighter. He raised the bottle to his lips, only to find the bottle dry, another casualty. Then it hit him full force as a wave of despair washed over him.

He slid down to the floor and, resting his elbows on bended knees, buried his face in his hands. He could feel the heavy stubble of a beard, having found no reason to shave the past few days.

His eyes burned but there were no tears. Han Solo did NOT cry. The burning must be from lack of sleep as Han couldn't find a reason to sleep anymore either. Actually, he began searching for reasons not to sleep. His cabin and bunk reminded him of Leia and she always came to visit him in his dreams, dreams that always turned into nightmares.

Han rubbed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest it against the wall. His eyelids were heavy and soon, no matter how hard he tried to fight, he succumbed to sleep.

 _It took a moment to register but Han Solo soon recognized his surroundings, he was in the Great Hall on Yavin IV. This time he was waiting at the foot of the steps and he was wearing his New Republic dress uniform. A fanfare began and all_ _those assembled turned to face the far end. Han looked to see Luke Skywalker, dressed in his Jedi robes, escorting Leia down the aisle. Leia was wearing the same gown from the medal ceremony so many years ago but something was different. As they came closer to Han, he could see that Leia was positively glowing. She was smiling that smile that lit up her whole face; that smile that Han could not resist. It all became very clear. This was a wedding and Leia was heading right to him. A large smile broke across Han's face and an intense warmth washed over him. As Leia reached Han, he moved to take a step forward but a large furry hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. He heard Chewbacca's low growl behind him, reminding him that he promised to behave. Although he was confused, Han realized that something was suddenly wrong. Leia turned her head to look at him, her beautiful smile had faded and she looked at him with that all too familiar look of disgust. Han's own smile faded and his heart sank as Leia turned away and she and Luke began to ascend the steps. Han's gaze followed them up the steps and then he saw him, standing at the top of the steps, awaiting his bride in all his golden glory, Prince Isolder. Han tried to call Leia's name but nothing came out. Instead, he felt Chewie's hand on his shoulder again, shaking him and growling his name._

Han woke with a start as Chewbacca knelt next to him. "What?" Han mumbled.

Chewie howled.

"Company? What company? I don't want to see anyone."

Then Han heard a familiar voice calling from the main hold, "Han! C'mon, you old pirate, get out here!"

Lando Calrissian was waiting in the main hold of the _Millennium Falcon_ as Chewbacca dragged in a clearly exhausted and mildly inebriated Han Solo.

"Han, how ya…what the hell happened to you?"

Solo slumped into the chair at the engineering station while Chewbacca motioned for Lando to have a seat at the Dejarik table.

"Good to see you too," Han answered dryly, eying Lando's dress uniform. "What are you overdressed for?"

"I'm on my way to the gala," Lando answered.

When neither Han nor Chewbacca responded, Lando continued, "Aren't you two going?"

Han played with the label on his empty bottle of Corellian whiskey, "No idea what you're talking about."

Calrissian raised his eyebrows. "I was on my way back to Crouscant when I got a transmission from High Command. It was an invitation to a gala tonight at the Grand Reception Hall."

Still no recognition.

"It's in honor of Leia," he continued.

Han shrugged his shoulders, "That's all?"

"No, it's to honor Leia and some prince."

That got Han's attention as his head snapped up and he glared at Lando. "What exactly did the invitation say?"

Troubled by Han's reaction, Lando cautiously answered, "It's a reception to honor Leia and a prince from the Hapes Consortium."

Han took a deep breath and looked at Chewbacca, "I guess she made her decision."

Chewie growled softly.

"Well, why the hell else would they have a reception in their honor?"

Lando looked from Chewie to Han, "What's going on?"

Han went back to playing with the bottle's label. "When I got back from chasing Zsinji around the galaxy, I found out that Leia was negotiating a deal with the Hapes to join the New Republic. They agreed to join if…if Leia marries the prince."

Lando began to laugh until he saw the look on Han's face, "You can't possibly believe she's going to do it."

Han leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

"Well, since I've been back, the _Falcon_ was thrown off of the _Rebel Dream,_ the prince offered me a Hapes Nova-class battle cruiser to fly far away, command has ordered me to the Roche system and Leia told me that she needed time to herself to think."

Lando groaned, "Ah, the old have a nice life line."

Han nodded as he stood up. "You would have thought she could have told me herself."

He flung the bottle against the bulkhead with all his strength and fell back into the chair as the shattered glass fell to the floor.

There was a moment of silence before Lando finally spoke, "Look, why don't you get cleaned-up and throw on your dress uniform and come with me?"

Han leaned forward with this head in his hands for a moment before snarling, "'Cause I wasn't invited."

Lando chuckled, "My invitation was for me and a guest."

Han looked at Chewbacca, "What do you think?"

The Wookiee shrugged and warbled.

"Yeah, it could be a big mistake," Han sighed. "But…maybe it's better if I go and see for myself. What's the worst they can do? Throw me out?"

Han jumped out of his seat and hurried to his cabin.

Lando and Chewbacca sat in silence until Chewbacca growled softly.

Lando nodded. "Maybe you should come along. If this goes bad, I'm going need help with him."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon arriving at the Grand Reception Hall, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca were directed to an elevator that would take them to a ballroom on the fifth level. Han felt naked without his DL-44 strapped to his side but he knew better than to try getting in wearing any kind of weapon. He had escorted Leia to plenty of these affairs and he always had a concealed blaster under his jacket. That was allowed because it was considered part of Leia's security and now he wondered if that was all he ever was, just a hired security guard.

The elevator doors opened and the trio stepped into a luxurious waiting area outside of the ballroom. Chewbacca looked at the inviting sofas and warbled his reason for wanting to wait there.

Han turned on him with his mouth open, "Oh, you'll wait out here in case **_I_** need to be bailed out? What makes you think I'm here to cause trouble?"

Neither Chewie nor Lando answered.

Han sighed, "I promise I will try my best to behave."

Lando and Chewie looked at each other and nodded.

"And, that's all we're asking, Han," Lando said as he directed Solo to the ballroom's entrance. "Just try to stay calm."

Right inside the entrance was a long table with attendants checking invitations. Lando walked up to the first attendant, an attractive young human female with black hair. Han recognized her as Rena, one of Leia's assistants that he neither liked nor trusted and he was pretty certain the feeling was mutual. He stood there as Lando tried unsuccessfully to charm her which caused Rena to scrutinize his invitation even more thoroughly. She finally decided Lando was acceptable to admit and then he introduced Han as his guest. As Han expected, that caused Rena to subject him to a whole new level of scrutiny. She checked all the guest lists and proudly declared that Han Solo could not be admitted since he was not on any of the approved guest lists. Lando, realizing the ol' Calrissian charm was useless on this person, began to argue with her, pointing out that he could have brought an Arcanian prostitute as his guest and she would not be on any "guest list" either. Would she be allowed in? Rena arrogantly answered since Han was a known associate of the Ambassador; he needed to be on the guest list. Lando was the one about to cause a scene when Merri, another of Leia's assistants intervened. An older Alderaanian, Merri had always been kind to Han and he was relieved to see she was still working for Leia. Merri told Rena that she would assume all responsibility for admitting Han. Rena scoffed and turned back to the other guests at the table. Han thanked Merri and she asked if she could speak with him, privately.

Lando, hoping Han was in good hands, excused himself and headed across the room toward the bar.

Han and Merri stepped over to the side of the entrance. They had barely stopped walking when Merri blurted out, "Oh, General Solo, you have to do something about the Princess."

Han always found it endearing that no matter how many times Leia corrected her, Merri insisted on calling her

"Princess." Tears were welling up in the older woman's eyes. "She's going back to Hapes in a few days…with **_him_**."

Han nodded, "More diplomatic talks?"

Merri shook her head, "Chancellor has given her nine months off to spend there."

"Off?" Han asked, "Do you mean like a vacation?" His head was spinning. Nine months with him? On a planet that reminded Leia of her home world. How could Han ever compete with that?

"Yes, she's not even taking her own ship. She's travelling on his ship."

Han could see the panic in Merri's face and was beginning to panic himself but tried his best to stay calm.

"Are you going with her?" Han asked hopefully.

"No, my daughter is still in school and…she doesn't want me with her."

Han cocked his head in Rena's direction, "What about her?"

"No, I don't think so. Please, General, you have to stop her," Merri pleaded. "She's making a big mistake."

"I'm not sure what I can do but you know me, I'll try anything," he answered, patting her on the shoulder.

At the front of the ballroom Leia and Prince Isolder were greeting the guest near a small stage. Positioning himself off to the side, Han thought he could wait there and try to catch Leia's eye. Even after all this time, Han was still stunned by how beautiful she looked. Her white gown was very similar to the one she wore on Yavin IV but this one was trimmed in a very fine gold.

As Han studied Leia and Prince Isolder, he noticed that they both were dressed in white trimmed in gold. Leia even wore a short cape like the ones Isolder favored.

Maybe it was the legendary Solo Luck but he did not have to wait long before Leia glanced in his direction. He briefly wondered if she sensed his presence. Prince Isolder was engrossed in a conversation with a diplomat that Han recognized but, as usual, he could not remember his name. Leia excused herself and headed in Han's direction.

As she was approaching, Han tried desperately to stay calm and look confident, maybe even trying for a little indifference. He took Leia's approach as a good sign; however the neutral expression on her face was worrisome. With his heart ponding and palms sweating, Han attempted his own neutral expression.

He was doing his best holding everything together until he saw Leia's earrings. Han recognized them right away as the ones she was given to wear in Jabba the Hutt's palace. He hated those earrings but Leia insisted on keeping them. She was in complete agreement when the rest of that horrible slave-girl costume was disposed of but she kept the earrings as a reminder of the day Han came back to her. Han had argued that he was all the reminder she needed but Leia reasoned that the earrings were for those times when they were apart. Han sighed. Apparently, the earrings didn't work. He and Leia had been apart for five months and now she was wearing the earrings while she was with another man.

As Leia stopped in front of Han, he lost whatever composure he had been holding on to and while he wanted to say , "You look beautiful," but he blurted out, "Don't you think the matching outfits are a little much?"

Leia's face hardened.

"They're complimentary and Isolder requested that I wear this dress."

Han's gaze fell onto the earrings. "Well, nice to see you still get to pick out your own accessories."

Leia reached up and touched the earrings, momentarily closing her eyes.

"Do they still mean anything to you?" Han asked.

"Of course," Leia began to answer but she stopped when she looked into Han's eyes.

Leia grabbed Han's hand and turned him slightly so the ballroom lights hit his face from a different direction and she stepped even closer to study his face. "Have you been drinking? Heavily?"

"So what if I have?" Han asked defensively as he took a step back.

"Han, you know you cannot do that anymore," Leia scolded. "The damage to your liver from the carbonite makes if far too dangerous."

"The damage to my liver has been fixed, remember?" Han snapped back but Leia wasn't finished.

"It's been compromised and it can come back if you drink too much. I can see from the color of your complexion that it's beginning to flare up again."

Han thought for a moment that Leia's concern could be a good sign. He looked at the earrings again and said, "So, I guess this means you still care."

"Of course, I still care."

Han's heart leapt.

"I will always consider you a dear friend."

"'A dear friend'? Is that all I am to you?"

Leia sighed, "Han, you know this is bigger than both of us and—"

"I hear you're headed back to Hapes," Han cut her off.

"Yes, I'm continuing diplomatic relations—"

"Diplomatic relations?" Han glanced over at Isolder. "Is that what you're calling it now? With me it was just good, old sex."

"That is **_not_** what I meant!" Leia hissed as she firmly crossed her arms.

Han put his hands up.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight. I just want to talk to you. Calmly"

She skeptically looked at him.

"I promise," he added.

"Well, if you promise…unfortunately, we cannot talk now."

Leia relaxed and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Go ask Merri to squeeze you into my schedule tomorrow. I could probably spare a half hour."

' _Squeeze you into my schedule'_ and ' _Spare a half hour'_ echoed in Han's head. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell her how badly he was hurting, that his heavy drinking was an attempt to dull the pain he was feeling, but all he could manage was a nod and an uncharacteristic weak, "Thank you."

If he had tried to say anything more, he knew he would risk making a scene and that would ruin any slim chance he still may have with Leia.

Leia looked over to Isolder who was still talking to the diplomat.

"Please excuse me; I must get back to Isolder."

"Sure," Han mumbled as Leia turned and walked away from him. He watched her stand next to the Prince who slipped his arm around her waist and drew her in close to his side. In return, Leia wrapped her arm around his waist and was rewarded with a kiss on the top of her head.

As Han stared, he could feel the muscles in his jaw flex as he gritted his teeth. How many times did he escort Leia to functions like this and she wouldn't even hold his hand? He was always told it wasn't proper.

Han finally had to turn away and headed to the nearest bar. He was about to place an order for something he should not be drinking when he heard Threkin Horm address the attendees.

Leia and Prince Isolder had joined Horm on the small stage and Han adjusted his position to see past the lectern on the end of the stage that had been blocking his view.

"Ladies and gentlemen, "Horm began. "Thank you all for joining us at this wondrous celebration to welcome Prince Isolder of Hapes."

The crowd applauded enthusiastically.

"Having the Prince and the Hapes Consortium here is a great honor for the New Republic."

Han quickly scanned the crowd for Mon Mothma. In Han's opinion, once again Horm was over-stepping his authority and he wanted to see the Chancellor's reactions. But, before Han could find her, Horm continued.

"As President of the Alderaanian Council, it is my great honor to announce the engagement of Prince Isolder of Hapes to our own beloved Princess Leia of Alderaan."

Han was shocked. He looked to Leia and thought he saw confusion on her face but it was quickly replaced by a small smile and then obscured by Isolder as he gathered her up into an extremely passionate kiss.

Even with the thunderous applause, he could hear voices around him.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful."

"What a beautiful couple!"

But the one that cut Han the most was a voice that said, "I'm so happy the Princess finally found someone worthy of her status."

Worthy. The word rang in his ears. How many times in his life had he heard he wasn't worthy? His earliest memories on the streets of Corelia were being called worthless. A worthless street urchin. A worthless, unloved orphan. He wasn't worthy of a family. He wasn't worthy of love. At his court martial, he wasn't worthy of being an Imperial officer. And now, he wasn't worthy of the woman he loved.

Han turned and saw his reflection in the mirrored wall behind the bar. He looked tired. He felt tired. Han was tired. Tired of the military. Tired of chasing warlords across the galaxy. Tired of being away from Leia. He could still hear the rest of the attendees, cheering the engagement announcement. He was tired of them. The same ones that never thought he was good enough for Leia. He was tired of being treated as if he wasn't good enough. He thought had out-grown those feelings and was startled as they returned. He saw his scar on his chin. That scar was just one of many he had collected throughout his life. Scars on his body and now a scar on his heart.

He turned back to the cheering crowd. Isolder still had Leia in a passionate kiss. Again he thought of how Leia wouldn't even let Han hold her hand at official functions because she didn't feel it was appropriate. Maybe deep down, Leia always knew Han wasn't good enough.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Han inhaled deeply, squared his shoulders, raised his chin and set his jaw. He grabbed a champagne flute from a passing server droid and with three long strides he was on the stage, standing next to the lectern, close to where Threkin Horm had just made the announcement.

A hush fell over the room, causing Isolder and Leia to break apart. Leia's eyes widen as she saw Han standing just over two meters away. Han gave her his trademark smirk and then turned to the crowd, raising his glass.

"A toast," Han called out. "To Ambassador Leia Organa, the last Princess of Alderaan."

He slightly raised his other hand and slammed it down on the lectern.

"Sold to the highest bidder!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Han Solo and Lando Calrissian burst through the doors from the ballroom and into the waiting area to find Chewbacca talking with Luke Skywalker.

Without acknowledging anyone, Han blurted out, "Well, it's over."

Lando, looked over his shoulder at the ballroom doors in expectation of someone coming after them, added, "I think we'd better leave."

Apprehensively, Luke asked Han, "What did you do?"

As usual, Han answered without thinking, "It's not my fault," but Lando provided a bit of an explanation, "Horm announced the engagement and Han made a…toast."

Han was now looking over his shoulder at the door, half hoping a certain petite princess would appear and half afraid she would burst through the doors in a fit of fury aimed at him, "Lando's right, we'd better go."

"Wait", Luke closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Something's not right," he said as he opened his eyes and looked at Han. "I sense conflict and confusion in Leia. She's not happy right now. In fact, she's rather…angry."

"Listen, Luke," Han said as he pointed his finger in Luke's face. "I don't give a damn about your senses. I don't give a damn about the Force and," he paused to regain his composure and lowered his voice. "I have to stop giving a damn about Leia."

Han turned to leave but Luke grabbed his arm, "Let me talk to her."

Han looked down at Luke's hand and then raised his eyes to glare at the Jedi. Luke let go and Han turned on his heel and headed for the elevator.

After pushing the call button, he turned back to Luke, Lando and Chewbacca, "Leia has made her decision and now I've made mine. I'm done."

Impatiently, Han pushed the call button again as he continued, "You know what really gets me? We were talking, not ten minutes before the announcement and she…she didn't even warn me. She just let me…."

The elevator doors opened and Han lowered his head as he stepped inside. The three watched him leave in silence before Chewie finally growled and Lando agreed, "You're right, Chewie, we need to go find him."

Luke reiterated, "I'll go talk to Leia. You two take care of Han and I'll be in touch."

When Luke entered the ballroom, the attendees were all talking about the wonderful announcement and the horrible behavior of General Solo. The buzzing of multiple conversations reminded Luke of the large nectar gathering insects on Kashyyyk He nodded to General Carlist Reeikan who was comforting one of Leia's assistants, Merri. He reached out with his mind to find Leia and was drawn to a doorway off to the side of the room. Threkin Horm and Mon Mothma were standing outside the door in deep discussion and even without using the Force; Luke could sense a great deal of tension between them.

Luke approached the door and was greeted by Mon Mothma. He returned the greeting and said that he must speak with Leia. Before Mon Mothma could answer, Threkin Horm butted in, "Ambassador Organa is in a private conversation with her fiancé and does not wish to be disturbed."

At that moment, the door opened and Leia threw herself into Luke's arms. Luke tried to comfort her mentally and Leia pulled back to look at him. Nodding silently, she took his hand and led him inside.

"Now who is this?" demanded Prince Isolder who was waiting right inside the doorway.

"This is my dearest friend, Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is Prince Isolder of Hapes."

Luke bowed an acknowledgement as Isolder quickly added, "I am also Leia's fiancé."

Before Luke could respond, Leia snapped, "No, you are not!"

"The announcement was made. It's official."

"And as I told you repeatedly, I did not consent to this."

"But you accepted our gifts and the announcement was made."

Luke could see this discussion was not progressing and Leia's frustration was at its limit.

"If I could have a private word with the Ambassador," Luke interjected.

Leia regained the composure she was dangerously close to losing and turned to Luke. Out loud she answered, "Of course," while mentally she exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"Isolder, would you please leave us for a few moments?"

Isolder just stood there for an uncomfortable few seconds before he smiled slightly and nodded to Leia, "As you wish, my dear."

He walked to Leia and once again, gathered her up into an extremely passionate kiss but this time Leia pushed against him with all her strength. When they parted, Leia momentarily thought she sensed something malevolent in Isolder but it was gone so quickly, Leia thought perhaps she had imagined it.

After Isolder left, Leia asked Luke, "Did you sense anything from him?"

"Confusion and annoyance at being sent out of the room. Why?"

Leia shook her head and rubbed her temples, "I thought I felt…I don't know…."

"Did you sense something?"

Again, Leia shook her head, "This entire situation has been so confusing, I've had to shut myself off."

"How did you get into this mess?" Luke asked.

Leia sighed, "You know I've been cultivating a relationship with the Hapes Consortium."

Luke nodded for her to continue.

"Well, sixty-three Hapan ships arrive, one from each planet in the system and each one bearing gifts. Prince Isolder was gift number sixty-three and if I marry him, I will succeed his mother as the Ta'a Chume of the system."

Leia began to pace as she continued, "There was no way I could have turned the proposal down at that time. It would have ruined all the progress I had made with them up to that point. I told him I would give my decision in thirty days."

"Why thirty days?" asked Luke.

"I thought I could entertain Isolder for a few days before he returned to Hapes, continue with the diplomatic talks and get the current Ta'a Chume to commit to joining the New Republic within thirty days."

"And what were you going to do if the Ta'a Chume was waiting on your decision first?"

Leia threw her arms up in the air.

"Stall? I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead."

"So what made Threkin Horm think you had accepted the proposal?"

Leia slumped into a chair across from Luke and sighed, "I did agree to go back to Hapes."

"What? Why? You just said you thought…"

"I know!" Leia snapped. "Things were progressing in a manner I hadn't anticipated and when Isolder suggested I could get to know him and the people I would be ruling better, I accepted."

"How long were you planning on staying?"  
"Mon gave me eight months off," Leia admitted sheepishly. Now that she had to explain all this to Luke, she was beginning to understand the absurdness of the situation.

"Eight months!?" Luke jumped out of his seat, "Leia, you were planning on spending eight months with this guy?"

Now Luke was pacing, "Are you in love with him?"

"I…I don't know." Leia closed her eyes, "Han thinks I'm in love with Hapes. It does remind me so much of Alderaan."

"That was my next question," Luke said. "What about Han?"

"Han," Leia repeated in exasperation as she slumped forward in her chair and rubbed her temples. Luke sat on the arm of the chair and gently rubbed her back.

"Luke, you have to do me a favor."

"Sure, Leia, anything."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Promise me you'll check on Han. I'm concerned about his health. When I saw him tonight I could tell he had been drinking heavily and you know how the carbonite compromised his liver function."

She paused for a moment and closed her eyes.

"You still care for him," Luke stated.

"Of course I do. I always will," she added softly.

"I saw Han," Luke admitted. "He's with Lando and Chewie."

"Lando? He's with Lando?"

"Well, I know he's not the best influence but Chewie's with him," Like tried to reassure her.

"And Chewie must have been with him when he was drinking," Leia retorted. "Han had been doing so well for years now, just a drink now and then. And he would stop after one or two drinks, not finish a whole bottle."

Luke took a deep breath before asked the obvious, "Do you think this Hapes think could have him upset?"

Leia spun on Luke. Deep down she knew that was the reason but…."Han is an adult and more than capable of taking care of himself. I cannot be held responsible for his weaknesses," she snapped.

Leia turned her back to Luke so he would not see her blink away the tears. Luke did not have to say anything. She knew he did not believe her. She didn't even believe herself but there were bigger things at stake and sometimes sacrifices must be made.

Luke walked up behind Leia and gently asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you understand what this could mean to the New Republic? To the people of Alderaan? We would have a home again."

"In a closed system where men aren't equal?"

"But I can change all that," Leia was almost pleading with her brother.

"When you are the ruler?"

"Yes," Leia was relieved that Luke was beginning to understand.

"Is the current Ta'a Chume old or ill?

Leia was puzzled by that question, "No, not that I'm aware."

"Then it could be decades before you succeed her," Luke stated and Leia nodded in agreement.

"And what will you be doing in the meantime?" Luke asked her, adding, "You won't be an ambassador anymore."

Leia realized that Luke had a point and she began pacing so she would not have to look at him, "No, but I'm sure I could assist in opening the Hapes system to the rest of the New Republic."

Luke waited until Leia had stopped pacing but her back was still turned to him and he added, "And you would probably start producing your own heirs."

Leia spun on him, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm sure you will be expected to produce an heir of your own.'"

Leia stood there in shock.

Luke smiled as he hugged her, "It is so good that you got over your aversion to having children. I can't wait to be an uncle."

"I'm…I'm…I'm not having children," Leia stammered as she pushed him away and stepped back, "I'll adopt like my parents did."

"And what will you do if that's not acceptable?"

Leia was visibly shaken as she rubbed her temples, "I'll pretend I'm infertile."

Luke cocked his head to one side as he looked at her.

"I'll make myself infertile," Leia continued almost babbling, "I'm sure there's a procedure I can have done."

"Don't you think it's possible that if you are infertile, the Ta'a Chume could deem you unacceptable and look for another successor? Then what? The people of Alderaan are stuck in a system without their Princess and you may have ruined your chance at happiness."

If the situation was not so serious, Luke could have been amused at Leia's speechlessness, instead he decided to say what was on his mind. "Actually, I'm rather relieved to hear that you still don't want children. I was afraid you just didn't want to have children with Han."

Leia finally found her voice again, "No, I've always thought Han would make a great father, it's just—"

There was a quick knock and the door opened as Threkin Horm guided his repulsorlift chair inside followed by Prince Isolder and Mon Mothma.

Leia turned her back to them. She was too frazzled at the moment to deal with any of them.

Luke addressed the three as Prince Isolder walked past, "I'm sorry but we are not finished."

Isolder completely ignored him and stood behind Leia, wrapping his arms around her. Luke could feel Leia tense.

Horm, also ignoring Luke, spoke to Leia, "Ambassador, you must return to your guests. Everyone is waiting to congratulate you."

Since everyone seemed to be ignoring him, Luke stepped off to the side, pulled out his commlink and began to send a message.

Isolder continued to stand behind Leia, his arms tightening around her as he slowly began to kiss her neck, in a very low voice, Leia told him to stop. When he didn't she shook him off and barked, "Get off of me!"

Freeing herself from Isolder's grip, Leia turned her attention to Threkin Horm, "How dare you put me in this position! You had no right to make that announcement!"

Prince Isolder put his hands on Leia's shoulders and tried to calm her, "Leia, my dear, this is a joyous occasion."

"Stop touching me! We are not engaged," Leia cried as she slapped his hands away.

"I'm sorry, Ambassador, but as the President of the Alderaanian Council, I stand by my announcement. It's evident that your acceptance of the proposal was inevitable."

Leia turned to Mon Mothma for support, "You seem awfully quiet about this, Chancellor. What's your opinion?"

Mon Mothma looked at Leia, Horm and Isolder before answering, "At first I wanted this union for personal and political reasons. Now, I want Leia to make the decision on her own, without anyone trying to influence her."

"As President of the Alderaanian Council," Horm repeated as if anyone needed to be reminded, "It is my duty to act in the best interest of the survivors of Alderaan and it would be a great opportunity for our Princess to marry into the Hapes Consortium especially since the Hapes are willing to look past her indiscretions. Other royal houses may not be so forgiving."

"Forgiving? So you consider me damaged goods?" Leia demanded.

Horm stammered, "Well, considering your dalliances with the Corellian, there are some that could think like that."

Leia thought for a moment, her eyes narrowing, "No, I think the key word here is 'goods'. You consider me property."

Mon Mothma stood from her seat and squared her shoulders as she stood next to Leia and faced Horm, "Then General Solo's toast was accurate."

Before Horm could react, the door opened again as General Carlist Reeikan entered and announced to Luke, "I've found General Solo."

Leia whispered, "Han."

Horm snorted, "And I hope you are sending a unit to arrest him. That man is a menace and should be court martialed."

"Court martialed?" asked Reeikan. "Solo is an asset—"

Horm waived his hand dismissively at Reeikan.

Reeikan turned to Luke and said sarcastically. "I guess I'm I being dismissed."

Luke shrugged as General Reeikan briefly glared at Horm before addressing Leia. "Princess, it has come to my attention that General Solo was deliberately not invited to this gala."

Horm answered. "Yes, yes, I know. The organizers were instructed not to invite him. We didn't need his sort at such a momentously joyous occasion."

"His sort?!" exclaimed Leia, Luke and Reeikan.

Reeikan was not letting this go unchallenged, "General Solo is a decorated war hero and a commissioned general in this Republic."

Again, Horm waived his pudgy hand. "Solo is a relic, a criminal and not worth our time."

Reeikan opened his mouth to defend Han but Horm continued, "Now, Your Highness, let's get back to your decision to accept the Hapes proposal."

Prince Isolder once again put his hands on Leia's shoulders and without so much as a glace back at him, Leia casually slipped out of his grasp and declared, "This conversation is finished. General Reeikan, take me to Han."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Han Solo had given up…again. There was no use fighting anymore. All his objections had fallen on deaf ears. He was beaten and he knew it. Giving up was his only choice. After leaving that disastrous gala, he only wanted to crawl into his bunk on the _Millennium Falcon_ and be miserable. That's all. Just time alone to wallow in his sorrow of losing Leia but no, instead he was standing with Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian in front of an often-visited tavern called the _Oasis_.

"I'm really not in the mood, Lando," Solo objected.

"C'mon, when was the last time you had something to eat?"

"I don't remember."

"See, you could use a good meal and Chewie and I could have a couple of drinks. Maybe even paly a few hands of Sabacc."

Chewbacca let out a short growl of agreement and patted Han on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay, but let's make this quick."

Han, Lando and Chewbacca entered the Oasis to a room filled with patrons and a large holovid screen over the bar. Han let out a small sigh of relief to see the holovid was showing a smashball game and not coverage of the gala.

Lando stepped away to have a word with the barkeep and then motioned to Han and Chewie to follow him.

A waitress showed them into a private room and set them up with a bottle of Corellian whiskey, sparkling water for a reluctant Solo and glasses from the small bar in the corner of the room.

Solo and Calrissian removed their uncomfortable dress uniform jackets and the three sat around a Sabacc table, sipping their drinks in silence.

It was a few minutes before Han finally spoke.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I had no right being with someone like that."

Before Lando or Chewie could contradict him, Han continued, "And the big shots reminded her of that every chance they got."

Chewie put his big hand on Han's back and softly growled.

Lando shook his head and asked, "Isn't there something you could do?"

Han sighed, "What do you want me to do? Kidnap her? Apparently, she's made her decision and I'm not it."

"What about talking to her? Or Luke? Or Reeikan?"

Han shook his head, "I'll probably have to resign my commission." And then he laughed, "That's if they don't court martial me first."

He turned slowly turned his glass on the table, "I'm scheduled to ship out to the Roche system. Maybe it will become a permanent assignment."

Again, the three sat in silence. Han took a deep breath and slumped back in his seat, rubbing his face. "Shit, even the _Falcon_ reminds me of her."

Lando picked up the Sabacc cards and started dealing, "Here's what I think you should do. You're going to take at least a Star Destroyer to the Roche system, right?"

Solo picked up his cards and answered, "Yeah. So?"

"Well, you could tuck the _Falcon_ into the main hanger and instead of coming back here when your tour is over, turn command over to your second officer, send your resignation to High Command and just fly away."

"And then what, go back to smuggling?"

"Of course not. Unless you want to, but I think you are a little too well known to be a successful smuggler anymore."

"Great. Something else that was taken away from me."

"You know," Lando continued, "I came back here to turn in my retirement paperwork."

"What?"

"Yes, sir, Lobot has been doing a great job running Cloud City but now I'm going back to take it to the next level."

"And what would that be?"

A large grin broke across Lando's face, "A casino!"

Han and Chewie looked at each other.

"C'mon, guys, don't you think a casino on Cloud City would be the perfect destination?"

"No, I think it's great," Han answered as Chewie growled in agreement. "It's just a little surprising, you know, the retirement announcement."

"Maybe you should retire, too. Before they have a chance to court martial you. You two could come work for me."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know but I know you'll land on your feet. You have that famous Solo luck on your side."

They heard a disapproving scoff and looked up to see Leia Organa with arms folded, standing in the doorway.

Han mumbled, "I think my luck just ran out."

Lando jumped to his feet as General Carlist Reeikan and Luke Skywalker entered behind her and motioned to the empty chairs around the Sabacc table, said, "Please join us."

Before Luke or Reeikan could answer, Leia answer emotionlessly, her eyes never leaving Han's, "No thank you, we won't be staying long. I've just come to talk with General Solo"

Solo regained his composure and leaned back in his seat, forcing his cockiest smirk on his face.

"Bring it on, sweetheart."

Before Leia could say anything, she noticed Han look beyond her and ask, "What the hell is he doing here?"

The newcomers turned to see Prince Isolder enter the room.

Turning her attention to the prince, Leia asked, "Isolder, why are you here?"

Isolder took Leia's hands in his and kissed them, "I followed you to ensure your safety."

Han sneered, "She's came with a Jedi and a general, I doubt she needs your 'protection'."

Leia's plan was to talk to Han in a very civilized manner but between the smug look on his face, the tone in his voice and having to deal with the prince, she could not control her anger and blurted out at the easiest target, Han, "You embarrassed me!"

Han's smirk left his face as he stood from his seat, "You lied to me!"

Chewbacca stood next to Han, ready to stop him from doing anything stupid while Luke and Reeikan positioned themselves to do the same for Leia as their arguing continued.

"I didn't know!" Leia professed.

"But you had no trouble playing along."

"I couldn't say anything. It wasn't the proper time."

Han tried to take a step around the table but Chewie blocked his way.

"Proper? You let him suck your face off!"

"You crude—," Leia began but the arguing was stopped by a shout of "ENOUGH!" from Carlist Reeikan.

A silence fell over the room as all parties turned to look at the normally quiet general.

Addressing Leia, "I'm sorry, princess but I have had enough of this. I have known you too long to just stand by and watch you destroy your happiness. You and Solo are a miracle. A miracle you found each other, a miracle you didn't kill each other and a miracle you two survived the crazy shit you pulled."

He stepped closer to Leia and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder, "There will never be another Alderaan and you need to stop blaming yourself for it."

Shaking his head, Reeikan stepped away from Leia and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Isolder moved behind Leia and spoke over her shoulder, "Leia, do you allow your subjects to speak to you in that manner?"

Reeikan spun to face the prince and removed his jacket just like Han and Lando. "There, I'm out of uniform. We're all out of uniform. We're just civilians and this isn't Alderaan, so she has no authority over me."

As Isolder and Leia stood in silence, Reeikan moved to the Sabacc table and sat in one of the empty seats, motioning for Lando, Han and Chewie to take their seats.

"So, what are the stakes?"

"Everyone is starting with fifty thousand in chips, no credits, just bragging rights", Lando explained.

"Some of us lost enough tonight," mumbled Solo as he picked up his glass of sparkling water.

Reeikan raised an eyebrow at the water and added, "Well, deal me in."

Luke took a seat at the table and added, "Deal me in, too!"

Han pointed at Luke, warning, "No mind tricks."

"You know I would never do that," Luke said sheepishly as he poured himself a sparkling water.

"True," Han laughed, "if you did maybe you'd play better."

As Lando dealt the cards, Leia stood there in disbelief. "Carlist? Luke? What are you doing? How am I getting back?"

Without even turning to look at her, Reeikan answered, "I'm sure your new fiancé can get you back to your party."

"He's correct, my darling," Isolder purred as he caressed Leia's shoulders. "Let us return to the gala and celebrate our union."

Again, Leia shook him off and declared through gritted teeth, "Keep your hands off of me!"

She took a step closer to the Sabacc table and pleaded to her brother, "Luke, please!"

With all eyes on him, Luke sighed and placed his cards on the table. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Leia.

"Leia, I'm sorry but I didn't travel all this way in a cramped X-wing cockpit to stand around some boring gala and watch you two swoon over each other. I'm going to stay here with the guys. Play some cards, eat some good food and have fun." He turned back to his cards, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Leia stood there and watched as they joked and laughed. What was happening? Luke, Han, Carlist, Chewie and even Lando had turned their backs on her. These were the ones that Leia loved. These were the ones that brought her comfort and joy. These were the ones that would give up their own lives for hers and she would do the same for them. Why were they turning away? Leia closed her eyes to suppress tears as she realized, they weren't turning away from her. She was driving them away. Leia took a deep breath and opened her eyes but before she could speak Isolder took her hand and spoke to her.

"Come, Leia. Let us go back to your ship."

Leia tried to pull her hand away but Isolder held on harder. "You have nothing in common with them. They are commoners, you are of royal blood."

Giving up trying to break free of his grasp, Leia whispered, "This is my family."

"Your family!" Isolder laughed causing the others to look up. "One of them isn't even human."

Han opened his mouth but Chewbacca, having faith in Leia, placed a hand on Han's shoulder to stop him.

Leia turned to face Isolder and asked, "Is that what's it's like on Hapes? Humans only?"

Slightly taken aback, Isolder stammered, "We're a closed system. All we have are humans and beasts."

"Do you think non-humans would be welcomed on Hapes?"

Having regained his composure, Isolder kissed Leia's hand. "If that is your wish as our queen than it shall be done."

Leia smiled faintly, "But what about the people of Hapes? Would they welcome non-humans?"

"They will do as you wish."

"So, it's humans first unless I command them otherwise." Leia thought for a moment. Alderaan was a very open and welcoming system, subjecting the survivors to the closed-system of Hapes….Carlist was right, there will never be another Alderaan and trying to force-fit its citizens into a completely different system….There was no easy way to do this.

Sighing she told Isolder, "I'm sorry but I am certain that neither I nor my fellow Alderaanians belong on Hapes."

Before he could respond, she stood on tip-toe and kissed Isolder on the cheek "I'll have my office make certain all the gifts are returned. Have a safe trip back."

Turning and walking toward the Sabacc table, she continued, "Now excuse me, I have a Sabacc game to win."

Carlist Reeikan pulled out a chair as Leia added, "Deal me in, boys."

Smiles and laughter broke out around the table but something made Han look toward the door. Right before he left, Isolder turned to look back. When he saw the glare on Isolder's face, Han's hand instinctively went for his blaster. Han felt a chill when he realized the Prince's vicious gaze was aimed at Leia. Before anything happened, Isolder left the room and Han was left with a sinking feeling in his gut that this wasn't over yet.


End file.
